


Happily Ever After... Again

by mitchkat1



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchkat1/pseuds/mitchkat1
Summary: Rapunzel, Eugene and the rest of the crew are still following the trail of the mysterious black rocks, but stop for the night to get some rest. Eugene is stuck getting the firewood and finds his way into the woods where he meets a strange, old lady. Suddenly, he finds himself back to the day he climbed Rapunzel's tower with his princess still stuck in her tower. No matter what dangers await, Eugene won't let Rapunzel spend another moment in that tower and is willingly to relive everything again so Rapunzel's dream can come true, but things don't always go as planned. Will the two be able to find their happily ever after again?





	Happily Ever After... Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this short story a couple months ago, but forgot to post it on AO3 and apparently there's an upcoming episode where a similar premise happens to Rapunzel... So there's no better time to share this than now! :)

The fire briefly blazed bright as the last log was thrown into the campfire. Pascal huddled in the folds of Rapunzel’s dress, struggling to keep his eyes open. Rapunzel gently stroked her friend’s head. “Looks like Pascal’s all tuckered out,” she giggled. “Get some rest, buddy. I’ll wake you up in the morning.” Pascal let himself drift away in the comfort of Rapunzel’s warmth.

“The little guy’s got the right idea,” Cass said, stretching out her arms and yawning. “After today, I feel like I could sleep forever. Fixing that broken wheel and pulling the caravan through the mud was exhausting. Next time, Lance and Shorty are in charge of repairs.”

“Only if you want the wheels to fall off again,” Eugene teased, giving his best friend the side eye. “Just leave all the work to the strongest person in the group.”

Lance pouted and turned his head away from Eugene. “We’re not starting this again…” he mumbled to himself. “Especially because the strongest one is me.”

“Alright boys,” Rapunzel warned as she stood up off the ground. “No arguing before bed. Besides, you wouldn’t want to wake Hook Foot.” She gestured towards the man curled up in the grass, snoring without a care in the world. “Seems like all of us had a long day and could use some sleep. I’m gonna head into the caravan and call it a night. You coming, Cass?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Cass stood up and followed Rapunzel to the caravan which was parked just behind the campfire. Rapunzel opened the door, careful not to wake Pascal or Hook Foot, and stepped inside. Cass stepped up onto the caravan but turned back to Eugene and Lance. “Make sure to get firewood for tomorrow night before going to sleep. And put out that fire once you’re back. I don’t want to deal with Shorty catching on fire again.” Before Lance or Eugene could respond, Cass closed the door, ending the conversation.

“She’s even crankier when she’s tired,” Eugene huffed, rolling his eyes. “How’s that even possible?!”

“You’re just jealous because she gets to sleep in the caravan with Rapunzel…” Lance snickered.

“Wha-? No! I like sleeping outside! Grass is nature’s blanket! And sure, you’re not the greatest person to sleep next to since you snore and roll over and not to mention, the - “

“Alright, so I’m not a beautiful princess who’s the love of your life. Sometimes you have to settle,” Lance sighed, slightly hurt by the criticism of his sleeping habits. He leaned back against the tree behind him and put his hands behind his head, relaxing. A nostalgic smile spread across his face. “But you know, this reminds me of the good, old days. Back when we were on the run, doing everything we could to not get caught. We slept in forests, caves and even that one time we snuck into that pig farm.”

Eugene flinched at the memory. “Let’s not think about that one. In fact, let’s not think about any of that. Those days are behind us. We’ve got everything we could ever want now without having to worry about stealing some baron’s jewels to get by.”

“But don’t you miss the adventure and thrill of it? I mean, following Rapunzel in this little cart to follow some creepy, black rocks is exciting, but c’mon! Nothing beats the thrill of a good heist!” Eugene’s gaze narrowed. “But you’re right! We’re good boys now!” Lance corrected himself after seeing the look in Eugene’s eyes. “And this good boy is going to sleep!”

“Wait a minute!” Eugene protested. “What about the firewood?”

“Sounds like a you problem,” Lance said, eyes closed tight. Within a second, he had fallen into a deep sleep as his mouth dropped open and the snoring began.

 _“Great,”_ Eugene thought to himself as he stood up. _“Guess I’m getting the firewood.”_ Eugene kicked a nearby rock, frustrated, as he headed into the nearby forest for what he hoped what be a quick trip.

Moonlight filtered through the tree’s leaves as Eugene looked for logs big enough to be firewood. All he saw were scrawny branches and dead leaves. “ _Just lovely,”_ he frowned. _“Can’t anything just be easy?”_ He kneeled down and picked up a larger than average stick to start his sad pile of wood. _“Who would’ve thought? Corona’s greatest thief reduced to finding firewood…”_

His conversation with Lance earlier was stuck in his head. Eugene loved the life he had now. He loved Rapunzel and supporting her on this quest to pursue her destiny. He loved seeing the world with his best friends and Cassandra. He loved that every day of his life he spent with the girl he cared most about, and he was grateful for every moment of it. But something nagged at him like an itch he just couldn’t scratch. He hadn’t thought about thieving in a while, not since Red and Angry passed through Corona. It was part of his past, the past he had put behind him to be with Rapunzel. It’s not like the future husband of the princess could be stealing part-time, right?

“Snap out of it, Fitzherbert,” Eugene cursed himself. _“Now you’re just being moody. And you don’t do moody. Don’t want to steal Cassandra’s spotlight. Besides, you don’t regret anything.”_ An image of Rapunzel filled his mind and all his doubts disappeared. She made everything worth it. He truly didn’t regret a thing. She was his dream and always would be.

“You certainly seem lost in thought, young man,” a sudden voice said from the darkness. Eugene yelped and jumped backwards, dropping his stick. A short, hunched figure clothed in red emerged from the shadows. The figure pulled back it’s hood and revealed an old, ragged woman with gray hair tightly pulled back.

“Ah, creepy lady!” Eugene yelled instinctively. However, not wanting to lose face, he quickly cleared his throat and swept his hand through his hair. “I mean, what is a kind, older woman like yourself doing out in this neck of the woods during this time of night?”

The woman laughed and smiled at Eugene. “What a kind boy you are. But I suppose I could ask you the same question. What are you doing here in my woods?”

“Your woods? I had no idea. I was just collecting some firewood and wow, look at the time. I was just about to head off with my...” Eugene bent over and picked his stick off the ground. “Stick! Yep, I’ve got what I came from. Nice meetin’ ya! Get home safe!”

“No need to leave so soon. You can’t pull the wool over this old lady’s eyes. You were thinking.”

“Ah, well yes… People do tend to think sometimes. But ya know, I really need to go. Got stuff to do and people to see!” Eugene prepared to hightail it out of there, naturally unsettled by a strange woman living in the woods.

“You were thinking about the past.”

Eugene stopped and stood still like stone. He turned around and gave the woman a cautious gaze. “How did you know that?” he asked.

The woman shrugged with a sly smile. “How I know is not important. What is important is what I can do for you, young man.”

Eugene pointed at himself, confused. “For me?”

“Yes, my boy. I can grant you your wish. I can see the longing in your heart for what you once had. It burns in your eyes. I can return it all to you.” As she spoke, the woman stepped towards Eugene slowly, but he didn’t notice. He was too stunned to react.

“Thanks, but no thanks…” Eugene sputtered. “I’m covered. What I wish for is actually waiting for me back at the cavern, so I’d be really grateful if you’d let me go.”

The woman shook her head and frowned. “Now that won’t do. Then, I wouldn’t be getting what I wish for. Let’s put your so-called dream to the test. What will you do, Flynn Rider?”

_“Nope! Nope! Nope! I’m getting’ outta here right now!”_

At the mention of his old name, Eugene’s system went into overdrive and he began to run. He didn’t care where, but he didn’t want to be anywhere near that spooky old lady. As he ran, he heard her laugh to herself as if she knew something he didn’t.

Eugene continued to run back towards the cavern, desperately waiting to see Lance and the campfire come into view. He needed to tell everyone to pack up and move out since there was a literal nightmare grandma lurking in the forest nearby. He didn’t want whatever that woman was anywhere near Rapunzel especially considering her history with creepy old ladies.

Out of breath, Eugene reached the edge of the forest where he expected to see the caravan. But instead, he saw something different. It was a different forest with flowers and moss-covered trees. A small stream ran through the landscape with the sounds of frogs and fish emanating from it. This was not where he had come from an hour ago. The strangest thing of all was that the moon had been replaced by the sun which was burning bright over the horizon, almost like it had just become morning.

 _“What the heck?”_ Eugene wondered, grabbing his head. _“When did it become day? Did I get lost that badly? It wouldn’t be the first time, but that’s bad even for me… Maybe I just came out on the wrong side of the forest. If I head back the other way, Blondie and the others should be there waiting. They’re probably wondering where the heck I am. And shoot! Cassandra is gonna be so pissed about the firewood!”_

Amidst his worries, Eugene noticed something in his hands. It was a brown satchel that felt somewhat familiar. _“Where did this come from? I didn’t have this before…”_ he thought as he reached into the satchel. His heart froze as his fingers touched something smooth and cold. He grabbed whatever was inside and slowly pulled it out. His eyes widened as he removed a crown. A crown that he distinctly remembered from over a year ago.

“What the - !!!” Eugene shouted, nearly dropping the crown. “Why do I have this?”

“What’s the matter, Rider? Get movin’!” a deep voice yelled to him. Eugene’s body tensed at the familiarly gruff voice. He carefully turned around and saw the last two people he ever wanted to see again standing behind him. The red hair and ugly faces were burned into his memory forever. The Stabbington Brothers.

Stunned, all Eugene could do was manage to wave. “Hey guys!” he said with a forced smile. “What’re you doin’ here and not in prison?”

“We don’t have time for jokes, Rider! If you don’t start movin’, I’m gonna slit your throat and take that crown for ourselves!” The oldest brother motioned a cut across his neck and the other followed up with a nasty glare.

“Duly noted,” Eugene said stiffly. He threw the satchel over his shoulder and started to run with them.

He followed them through the forest which started to feel more familiar as they ran. The rush of adrenaline in combination with the refreshing feeling of the morning air heightened his senses as sharp branches and leaves brushed against his skin. He’d experienced this many times in the past, but this exact moment gave him déjà vu. Then it hit him.

“What are the chances the palace guards are right behind us along with the meanest horse you’ve ever seen?” Eugene asked between breaths. Both brothers briefly turned to him with ugly glares which was enough to lead Eugene to conclude that his suspicions were correct.

The crown. The chase. These two. It was a day he’d never forget.

It was the day he climbed Rapunzel’s tower.

 _“That damn old lady,”_ Eugene thought angrily, clutching the satchel tightly. _“I knew something was off about her… Is this what she meant by a test? Sending me back in time?! I don’t have time for this! Rapunzel is waiting at the caravan and… Rapunzel!”_

Eugene’s heart stopped. If today was the day he climbed Rapunzel’s tower, but he was still here with the Stabbington Brothers and the crown that meant he hadn’t climbed the tower yet. And that Rapunzel was still stuck up there, unaware of the world outside and still controlled by Gothel.

And he needed to get to that tower as soon as possible.

“Guys, I have a plan!” Eugene announced, suddenly stopping. The Stabbington Brothers halted, looking downright murderous. “Calm down,” Eugene grinned as he gestured at the satchel. “You wouldn’t want to damage the goods. Now, here’s the plan. See that rock over there.” He pointed at a large boulder just off the path. “We’re gonna hide behind that. And when the guards pass by, BAM! We run in the opposite direction! They’ll never know what hit them.”

Neither brother moved. “Alright, I’ll take the lead,” Eugene smiled. He walked over to the rock and moved behind it. “See!” He exclaimed, sticking his head out. “It’s foolproof!”

Begrudgingly, the brothers moved behind the boulder with him. Each man held their breath as the sounds of voices and horses drew nearer.

“Search everywhere!” Eugene heard the captain call. “I want them found by noon!” His men replied with a unified “yes, sir” followed by the whinny of a horse, the one and only Maximus.

The guards continued up the path, now only a few feet from their hiding spot. As the Stabbington Brothers kept quiet, trying to peek at the status of the guards, Eugene slowly stepped backwards towards a tall and dangling tree. He held the satchel close to his body and quickly began to climb. _“C’mon Max!”_ he thought as he carefully shimmied across a branch that loomed over the path. _“Don’t let me down!”_

Below him, Captain sat atop Maximus, examining the area for anything suspicious. As if on cue, Max’s ears perked up as he caught a whiff of something strange. He lifted up a hoof and pointed towards the rock. Captain gave his men a wave of his hand and they all jumped off their horses, swords in hand. Captain followed with his own sword, the sharpest of them all.

“We know you’re there. Come out with the crown!” he demanded.

Suddenly, the entire scene erupted into chaos. The Stabbington Brothers leapt over the boulder, brandishing knives and prepared to fight. They both lunged at the captain who slashed back at them. The other guards entered the fray, shields up. Captain jabbed at them, missing both as each brother jumped to the side. They took another swing, only to hit the shields of the guards.

“Where’s Rider?” Captain roared as his sword clanged against Sideburns’ knife. Both brothers looked at each other, still engaged in battle, with the horrific realization that they had been duped by the master of thieves. “Where’s Rider?” Captain asked again, yelling even louder.

“Sorry Cap!” Eugene shouted as he launched himself from the tree branch. As he fell through the air, his foot landed square on the captain’s helmet, sending him tumbling to the ground. From there, Eugene jumped onto Max’s saddle, grabbing the reins. Behind him, the guards and Stabbington Brothers watched in awe, but all too soon did they have their weapons ready for attack. Everyone was on Eugene’s bad side today. Just like old times.

“Listen Max,” Eugene said quickly. “You don’t really like me right now, but we need to go save the lost princess. You know, the famous lantern one? And if I get caught by these guys, you’re never gonna find her. It’s a once in a lifetime chance to be the horse hero you’ve always dreamed of. Capiche?”

Max’s eyes went wide, and Eugene could tell he bitterly resented the sudden predicament the thief put him in. But just as Eugene expected, Max whinnied and took off, allowing Eugene to guide him. Some of the guards tried to chase him, but Max was too fast. By the time they returned to their horses, Max and Eugene were too deep into the forest to be seen.

“Don’t look so angry,” Eugene smiled as he led Max through the forest at top speed. Max gave him another dirty look. “We’re saving the love of my life and your future employer, so it’s a win-win. And if it all goes wrong, you can throw me in prison… or whatever.” Eugene rolled his eyes at the concession, but it seemed to make Max a little happier.

They rode a little further before they came across a strange group of vines hanging against the side of a large rock formation. “This is it,” Eugene said, having Max skid to a halt. “The tower should be here.” Max looked at him, unimpressed, and then turned his gaze to the satchel which he was prepared to steal back as soon as possible. “Stop that!” Eugene scolded him. “This belongs to Rapunzel who happens to be in the secret tower hidden behind this wall and… Ok, I see why you might not believe me, but just look at this.”

Eugene pushed back the vines and led Max through a small area of darkness before they emerged into a clearing with a giant tower in the middle. Max’s jaw dropped. Eugene playfully nudged him and said, “See, I wasn’t lying.”

But his smile quickly disappeared as he thought about the best way to get Rapunzel out of the tower. He couldn’t just yell to her and have her let down her hair. If Gothel was there, both of them would be doomed. He’d have to climb the whole thing which killed his body. He prided himself in being in peak physical condition, but climbing that tower was something else entirely. Once he reached the top, he would need convince Rapunzel to come with him. And if Gothel was there, maybe lock her in a closet or kick her out the window. Either would do.

“Max, I need you to stay right here,” Eugene instructed. “Once Rapunzel and I come out, you’ve gotta to take us back to Corona as fast as you can.”

Max frowned. “And you can hold onto this in the meantime,” Eugene sighed, tossing Max the satchel. “But I’m trusting you to stay here until I bring Rapunzel. She’s the lost princess, so I’m expecting you to behave.” Max caught the satchel in his mouth, stunned by Eugene’s trust. Eugene smiled back. “I’m the good guy now, so you don’t have to worry. I’ll tell you the whole story later.”   

Eugene stepped out from under the rocks and into the sun. The shadow of Rapunzel’s tower loomed over him as he took a deep breath. Climbing this thing again was not gonna be fun.

 _“This was way easier last time,”_ Eugene heaved as he climbed up the side of the tower. He shoved his fingers into the holes between the bricks and clung to the wild ivy for dear life. But Eugene didn’t stop climbing despite the burning pain in his arms and legs. _“I’m comin’, Blondie,”_ he smiled to himself.

Eugene went to grab another brick and his hand touched the smooth wood of the windowsill. He pushed himself up and over the sill and into the room. He quickly glanced to the side but saw no sign of Rapunzel or Gothel. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him and turned around with a smile.

“Rap- “

_CLANG_

_“I forgot about the frying pan…”_

Eugene’s world went dark.

Eugene slowly opened his eyes, the world around him still slightly blurry. He could hear someone talking as he finally came to. In front of him stood Rapunzel, frying pan in hand and Pascal on her shoulder. She stared at him with curious, but wary eyes. Her long, blonde hair fell behind her and around the room all the way to…

“Oh! Not again!” Eugene moaned as he realized he was tied to a chair with Rapunzel’s hair. He struggled momentarily but remembered it was useless. Rapunzel jumped backwards at his yell, frightened by his loud voice. Pascal’s eyes narrowed.

 “Who are you?” Rapunzel asked cautiously. “And how did you find me?”

“Listen, Blondie,” Eugene sighed. “We don’t really have time for this. I need you to let me out of your hair and get you home.”

Rapunzel tugged on her hair, pulling Eugene’s chair close to her. She leaned it forward so her face was only inches from his. “I said, who are you and how did you find me?” she repeated. She sounded serious, but Eugene could the nervousness in her eyes.

“Fine. My name is Eugene Fitzherbert. I know you live in this tower, you’ve got freaky magic hair and your mother is insane.”

“Mother?” Rapunzel recoiled in confusion. Then, she bit her lip and let Eugene’s chair go, nearly sending him toppling over. She threateningly held the frying pan up to his chin. “You’re here for my hair then, aren’t you? Mother warned me about people like you!”

“I’m not here for your hair! Rapunzel, I’m here for you! I need to take you home…” Eugene paused. _“This isn’t going to work,”_ he thought. _“Gothel’s still got Rapunzel wrapped around her finger. I’ve gotta convince her to leave this tower with me… Wait a minute! I’ve got it!”_

Eugene cleared his throat and gave Rapunzel the best smolder he could muster. “What if I told you I was here to make your wildest dreams come true?”

Rapunzel lowered the frying pan, eyes wide. “My dreams? You mean…”

“That’s right! I’m here to take you to see the floating lanterns for your birthday! How awesome is that?” Eugene grinned. “So you wanna let me go now?”

“But how do you know about the lights? How do you know about me?”

“Blondie, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you. But I need you to trust me. I’m here to help you.”

Rapunzel turned to Pascal. Both looked unsure. “What do you want in return?” Rapunzel asked cautiously. “Ruffians don’t just do nice things.”

“First off, not a ruffian. Second, I don’t want anything in return. I want to keep you safe and get you out of this tower. Okay?”

Rapunzel’s mind raced. It had been a crazy day. She knocked out a person and hid him in her closet. She fought with Mother about the lights and now someone was offering to take her to see them in person. How could she pass up an opportunity like that?

Rapunzel turned her back to Eugene and held Pascal in her hands. “Should we trust him?” she asked her pet. “It seems like he’s telling the truth.” Pascal frowned. “I know he’s kinda weird, but this is my only chance, Pascal,” Rapunzel pleaded. “What if I never get to see the lights again? Besides, Mother isn’t here and won’t be back for a while. We won’t be gone for long. She’ll never know.”

Pascal saw the light in Rapunzel’s eyes. He hadn’t seen her look so hopeful in years and he knew he couldn’t take this away from her. But if this ruffian dared to make her sad, he was going to pay the price. Finally, Pascal nodded with a smile. Rapunzel cheered and turned around on her heels.

“We accept your offer, Eugene Fitzherbert,” Rapunzel said, beaming. “But if anything happens, I won’t hesitate to use this.” She tapped the frying pan against her palm. Eugene gulped. He didn’t want another beatdown.

“It’s a deal,” Eugene replied. “Now could you please let me out of your hair?”

As Rapunzel unwrapped Eugene from her hair, she couldn’t help but examine the stranger. She still had so many questions. He seemed to know her, but she didn’t know him. Maybe he was friends with Mother? But he called her crazy… Mother could be a little overprotective. Perhaps that’s what he was talking about. He was handsome as well. He didn’t have any fangs and reminded Rapunzel of a prince from a book Mother brought her once.

“Alright, let’s get going,” Eugene said, finally out of the shackles of hair. He stepped onto the window sill and offered Rapunzel his hand. She stared at it nervously. _“Am I really doing this?”_ Rapunzel thought. She felt something tap her neck and turned to see Pascal confidently smiling at her. _“Right! I can do this!”_

Rapunzel grabbed Eugene’s hand and stepped onto the window sill. She looked down at the ground below. “It’s a long way down…” she said, her voice shaky. “Yeah, well it feels a lot longer when you’re climbing up,” Eugene retorted as he wrapped Rapunzel’s hair around the hook by the window. “Good thing we’ve got the magic hair this time.”

Once Rapunzel’s hair was secured, they were ready to go. Eugene pulled Rapunzel close to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Please don’t let go of me,” he begged, knowing that if she did, it would be a long fall down. Rapunzel nodded and put her arm around his waist. “Here we go!” she shouted as she jumped out the window, pulling Eugene with her.

They flew through the air in a moment that felt like pure magic. Rapunzel laughed joyfully as Eugene screamed in fear. Falling was not his forte. They fell alongside the tower until their feet hit the soft grass. Rapunzel shrieked and clung to Eugene, keeping her feet off the ground. “The grass…” she whispered to herself.

“Right, you’re not wearing shoes as per usual,” Eugene observed. “Fun fact: The grass tickles your feet and fun fact number two: you’re breaking my spine.”

“Sorry,” Rapunzel said as she let go of him and let her feet touch the grass. “This feels... Incredible! The grass… The dirt… It’s just like how I dreamed!” She took off running, her hair moving through the grass behind her.

“Wait! Rapunzel!” Eugene shouted, trying to pick up all her hair. Rapunzel kept running, taking in the fresh air and the sounds of nature. She jumped into a shallow river and felt the flow of cool water wash against her skin. “It’s amazing!” she gasped. She saw a dandelion sprouting a few feet away and sprinted to it. She knelt down and admired the seeds. A gust of wind blew through and knocked them away, stealing them with the wind. “Wow!” Rapunzel could hardly contain her excitement.

“Eugene!” Rapunzel yelled. “Is this what it’s like outside every day?”

“Pretty much,” Eugene nodded. “Except when it rains. Then it’s kinda gross.”

“I can’t believe I did this! I can’t believe… I did… This…” Rapunzel’s voice sank. “Oh, no… What’s Mother going to think?” She grabbed her hair in worry. “She’s going to be so upset!”

“No! No, no, no!” Eugene shouted, grabbing Rapunzel’s hands. “We don’t really have time for this whole mother-daughter debate right now. We’ve got to get you to see the lanterns, after all!”

“You’re right!” Rapunzel smiled. “I can’t believe I’m finally going to see the floating lights! But how are we going to get there?”

“Don’t worry,” Eugene smirked. “I’ve brought the best horse in the kingdom. Maximus!” On call, Maximus strutted into the sunlight, satchel still in his mouth. His eyes widened as he spotted the beautiful young lady holding the thief’s hand.

“He’s the best horse in the kingdom, so he’ll have us to those lanterns in no time,” Eugene explained.

Rapunzel approached Maximus and pet him on the nose. “What a good boy!” she smiled. “I can’t believe you traveled all the way here to help me! Thank you so much!” Maximus grinned, standing tall and proud. Eugene helped Rapunzel onto Max, making sure she was comfortable on the saddle. Once Rapunzel was settled, Eugene hopped on behind her, taking the reins.

“Max, off to… Actually, we’ve got time. Blondie, do you want to stop for a bite to eat?

Rapunzel thought to herself for a moment. “Well… That would be nice. Pascal and I haven’t had lunch today.”

“Perfect,” Eugene replied. “I know a great place! Max! To the Snuggly Duckling!”

Max took off running with his new companions. Pascal held on tight to Rapunzel while the girl cheered with excitement at the thrill of horse riding. She was too excited to notice Eugene keeping her steady, his arms firmly around her waist. He simply smiled, happy to see her finally experiencing her freedom.

Soon, the group arrived in front of an old tavern huddled amongst overgrown trees. “This is the place,” Eugene smiled as he helped Rapunzel off the horse. “Now, the folks in here might seem a little rough around the edges, but they’re nice guys deep down. Oh and if they ask you to sing, just go along with it.”

Rapunzel nodded as Eugene led her into the tavern. The door opened to revealing a dark room that smelled like dirt and bad body odor. The eyes of dozens of thugs and ruffians darted to them. Rapunzel’s body tensed, and she hid behind Eugene. Pascal turned purple to blend in with Rapunzel’s dress, too scared to be seen. Eugene grabbed Rapunzel’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. “Nothing to be afraid,” he said. “They just look tough, but they’re nothing but a bunch of – “

A hand shot forward and grabbed Eugene by the throat, hoisting him up into the air and away from Rapunzel.

“Softies…” Eugene choked out, barely finishing in his sentence.

“Isn’t this the wanted thief? Flynn Rider… Someone go get the guards. Payday’s on the way.” the owner of the hand growled. As his head came into the light, Eugene realized it was Hook Hand and was grateful he had been grabbed with the real hand and not the hook. 

“That’s right!” Another man shouted, grabbing Eugene away. This time, it was Vladimir whose grip was even tighter than Hook Hand’s. He held Eugene up beside a poster pinned to the wall. It was a WANTED poster of Eugene and his nose was painted so terribly wrong, it wasn’t even funny. “It’s him for sure!” Vladimir grinned deviously.

“Guys!” Eugene cried, gasping for air. “Could you let go? Aren’t we cool?”

“We can’t let you go,” Hook Hand sneered. “The bounty on your head could buy me a nice, new hook.”

“Who said you get the money?” Another angry voice chimed in. “We could all use it!” A chorus of “yeahs” and “boos” joined in with a sudden mob clawing at Eugene, desperate for a piece. Eugene yelled as he was tossed between people, realizing only now that he had made a terrible mistake. “Blondie!” Eugene shouted as he landed in Attila’s arms only to be thrown into Big Nose’s. “Now would be a really great time to do the singing thing!”

Rapunzel leapt into action. She threw her hair around a decoration on the wall and pulled it back. She released it, letting it fly through the air until it hit the head of one of the thugs. The loud sound stopped everyone in their tracks and they all turned to her, glaring. “Put him down!” Rapunzel shouted. She breathed heavily, filled with adrenaline. “Look! I don’t know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I’ve been dreaming about them my entire life! Find your humanity! Haven’t any of you ever had a dream?!”

Eugene was lifted up and hung on a hook by his shirt. He frowned and rolled his eyes. “You know when I said sing, I didn’t actually mean it,” he moaned. “I don’t think I can sit through this again…” Resigning himself to his fate, Eugene turned his head to the boy with the accordion shackled in the corner. “You’re gonna want to start playing.”

And one heartwarming song and dance later, everyone had shared their deepest dreams and Eugene was finally off the hook… literally. With everything calmed down, Eugene was about to tell Rapunzel they should finally get something to eat when the door to the tavern burst open.

“I brought the guards!”

“Seriously!?” Eugene cried out in frustration. He turned to Rapunzel and grabbed her hand. “Blondie, we’ve got to get out of here.”

“Why?” Rapunzel naïvely asked. But before Eugene could answer, he pulled her behind the bar and signaled for her to be quiet. Something poked his shoulder and he turned to see Hook Hand pull a lever disguised as one of the taps. A hidden trap door revealed itself.

“Go on,” Hook Hand smiled warmly. “Live your dream.”

“Thank you!” Rapunzel smiled, giving Hook Hand a kiss on the cheek. Eugene gave him a jealous glare. “Yes, thank you,” Eugene rudely added. “And please keep the guards from finding this tunnel. I’d like to not almost drown this time.”

Rapunzel and Eugene took off into the tunnel. They could barely hear the fading voices of the guards. “Where’s Rider? And what’s Maximus doing here?”

 _“Great,”_ Eugene sighed. _“Not only are we wanted, but we’ve lost our ride.”_

The pair wandered through the tunnel with only a lantern Eugene stumbled upon to light the way. The tunnel was filled with old bones and bugs but none of it seemed to bother Rapunzel. She strutted through with confidence, still astounded at how brave she’d been back in the tavern. Eugene hadn’t noticed it the first time, but now he was so proud of her. Leaving the only place you’ve ever known must’ve been terrifying, but Rapunzel was here smiling. And seeing her smile reminded him just how much he loved her.

“So I guess we bit off a bit more than we could chew with lunch,” Eugene joked, holding the lantern between him and Rapunzel. “I probably should’ve seen that coming.”

“It’s okay,” Rapunzel giggled. “It was fun! But I was wondering…”

“Yeah?”

“Back there, they called you Flynn… Flynn Rider.”

“Ah… That’s what most people know me as currently. Flynn Rider, the greatest thief in Corona!”

“You’re a thief!” Rapunzel shouted, stepping away from him. Pascal flared red in anger.

“No! Not anymore!” Eugene explained, trying to calm them both down. “I used to be… It’s kinda of a long story. Let’s just say thieving was how I got by. I didn’t tell you because I don’t live like that anymore. But you know, Eugene Fitzherbert is my real name.”

“Why did you change it?”

“Eugene isn’t exactly a name that strikes fear into the hearts of your enemies, you know? And Flynn Rider was a hero from these books I loved as a kid and for… an orphan… a kid with practically nothing… I don’t know. I guess his story was the dream.”

Rapunzel covered her mouth and gasped apologetically. “I’m so sorry! You don’t have a family. That’s terrible… I couldn’t even imagine.”

Eugene shrugged. “It’s not so bad. I’ve found a new family and even though we don’t always get along, I wouldn’t trade them for anything.”

“You know…” Rapunzel started. Her emerald eyes glowed as the flames from the lantern flickered. “It’s always been just me and mother, so I don’t know much about having a big family or lots of friends.” Pascal squeaked. “Well of course, I couldn’t forget you, Pascal,” Rapunzel smiled, tapping him on the nose. “You’re my best friend in the entire world.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about friends anymore,” Eugene smiled softly. “You’re gonna meet a lot of good ones.”

“You think so?”

“I know.”

Rapunzel stopped and grabbed the folds of her dress. A question wouldn’t leave her mind. “Eugene…” she said slowly. “Why… why do you know so much about me?”

“W-What do you mean?” Eugene laughed nervously. _“How am I going to get out of this one? I can’t exactly tell her a creepy old lady magicked me back in time to before we met and that I’m actually your boyfriend from the future.”_

“It’s just that you came to my tower to help me see the floating lanterns, but only Pascal knows how long I’ve dreamed of seeing them. Mother wouldn’t listen to me about them even though it’s my birthday. But you knew it was my birthday tomorrow too. You’re a mysterious stranger who appeared out of nowhere who swept me away on an adventure. It’s like something out of a fairytale.”

“You’ve got magic hair that glows when you sing. I think I’m the least fantastical out of the two of us,” Eugene chuckled.

Rapunzel touched a strand of her hair. “That’s the other thing. Only Mother knows about my hair so, how do you?”

“Listen, Rapunzel…” Eugene took a deep breath. “There’s an explanation for all of this, but I don’t think you’d believe me even if I told you, so I’m not going to.”

“Why not?” Rapunzel pouted. It took all of Eugene’s willpower not to cave from the cuteness of her expression.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. There was one reason nagging at him. One reason he couldn’t just spill this whole crazy story. That reason was Mother Gothel. _“I don’t Rapunzel to have a freak out before seeing the lanterns and meeting the King and Queen. I want her to be there beside them when she has to go through this and I don’t want her anywhere near Gothel again._ ”

“How about this?” Eugene said, proposing a compromise. “I’ll tell you after we see the lanterns and visit the palace.”

“Palace!” Rapunzel cheered. “We’re going to go see a palace?!”

“Yeah…” Eugene nodded. _“And hopefully they let us in without chopping off my head. The captain really has it out for me right now…”_

“I guess that’s a fair deal,” Rapunzel decided, acting as if she’d negotiated an incredible bargain. “One last question though! What did you do to get the guards after you?”

“Oh, that! I maybe stole the lost princess’s crown that holds irreplaceable sentimental value to the entire kingdom… But it’s okay! I returned it! Maximus has it.”

“You’re really something,” Rapunzel giggled. “A ruffian for sure!”

Rapunzel and Eugene kept walking until they hit the ravine formed by the mine tunnels. With the help of Rapunzel’s hair, they flew down with ease. Once they landed, they walked across the chasm. As they walked, Eugene noticed the small cave he and Rapunzel became trapped in before. That was where he discovered the truth about Rapunzel’s magic hair. This time, he was grateful to be on the outside looking in and not the other way around.

Eugene led Rapunzel around the backside of the ravine where the rock turned back into lush forest. A quiet river cut through the landscape, filling the atmosphere with sounds of bubbling water complimented by the chirping of birds. The sun was beginning to set as nighttime set in. With Max gone, the journey was taking longer than Eugene expected. It would be best to rest for the night.

They found a clearing surrounded by trees. There were enough stray sticks to start a fire and the grass wasn’t wet or muddy. “Let’s set up camp here,” Eugene said. “I’ll start the fire. You just sit tight.” Rapunzel sat on a log while Eugene got to work on the fire. _“This would be way easier with the caravan and some extra hands,”_ he thought. _“Although if it’s just the two of us, that means no one’s going to accidentally catch on fire this time.”_ He chuckled at the memory of Lance lighting his shirt on fire and Shorty nonchalantly walking through the flames after waking up from a nap. Those were good memories… But memories that wouldn’t exist if he didn’t get Rapunzel back home safely.

As the embers of the fire began to glow, a sudden fear struck Eugene. “Blondie?” he asked over the crackling of the fire. “Where’s your mom right now?”

“She went to collect shells to make paint for my birthday. It’s a three days trip, so she’s not even halfway there yet. Why?”

Eugene breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s nothing…” He grabbed his side where Mother Gothel had stabbed him. He didn’t want to see her again. It was her fault that Rapunzel stayed locked in that tower for 18 years. She was willing to chain and gag Rapunzel to keep her precious flower locked away forever. Eugene would never forgive the hag. He prayed Rapunzel was right, that the woman was off hours away searching for shells. Somehow, she’d found them before, but this time, Eugene was determined to protect Rapunzel.

Eugene stood up and sat on the log beside Rapunzel. Pascal discreetly moved in between them, just in case. _“That frog always gets in the way,”_ Eugene smiled to himself. As Eugene went to move closer to Rapunzel just to annoy Pascal, he moved his hand across the wood and felt a sharp sting in his finger.

“Ah! Splinter!” he cursed, sucking on his finger. “How can something so little cause so much pain?”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened, and she quickly grabbed Eugene’s hand. “Here,” she smiled as she wrapped her hair around his hand. “This is supposed to be a secret, but I guess you already know. It’s kinda strange feeling. Sharing a special secret with somebody like this.” Rapunzel’s heart fluttered at the thought as she began to sing.

“Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine… What once was mine…”

The glow of Rapunzel’s hair enveloped Eugene’s injured hand and the pain evaporated. She unwrapped her hair and there was no sign of any injury. Eugene grabbed his hand and smiled weakly. “You know,” he said. “I expected it, but it’s still mildly terrifying.” Rapunzel laughed. Everything Eugene said, even his worst jokes, seemed to make her smile.

Rapunzel yawned suddenly. “You should probably get some sleep,” Eugene said, standing up. “You’ve got a big day tomorrow. I’ll go get some more firewood.” Rapunzel nodded as she draped her hair over her body and Pascal to keep them warm. She laid down on the log and looked into the fire. Eugene began to walk away before Rapunzel said, “Eugene!” He stopped and turned around. “Good night,” Rapunzel smiled.

“Good night, Blondie,” Eugene smiled back.

The next morning, Eugene awoke to the sound of something breathing above him. His eyes fluttered open to see Maximus looming over him. He closed his eyes and muttered, “Five more minutes…” Max whinnied into his ear, waking him right up. “Alright!” Eugene groaned, covering his ears. “You couldn’t have been any nicer?”

“Maximus!” Rapunzel yelled from behind the two. The sound of Max’s neigh woke her up and she jumped off the log towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pet his mane. “I missed you so much!” Max’s tail thumped happily, flattered by the girl’s affection. Pascal climbed up Rapunzel’s arms and up onto Max’s head. He patted the horse and smiled.

“Guess you gave Captain the slip?” Eugene smirked, nudging Maximus. “I can’t believe you would break the rules just for me.” Eugene wiped a fake tear away. “I’m really touched.” Max only rolled his eyes.

“I suppose we should saddle up and head into town,” Eugene announced as he hoped onto Max’s saddle. “We’ve got a full schedule.”

“We do?” Rapunzel asked.

“Of course,” Eugene grinned. “There’s food to eat, people to see and lots of dancing to do all before the finale.” He offered his hand to Rapunzel, pulling her up onto the horse. “It’s your 18th birthday after all. We have to make special.” Rapunzel blushed and let her hair hang in front of her face, so Eugene couldn’t see.

They set off towards the kingdom and lush forests gave way to cobblestone roads. Rapunzel gasped as the island of Corona finally came into view. A bridge connected the land to the island with cottages lining the road leading up to the island’s peak. At the top sat a magnificent castle whose tower stood higher than Rapunzel’s own. She couldn’t take her eyes off it. Something about its beauty drew her in.

Once they hit the stone bridge, Eugene and Rapunzel dismounted Maximus and walked on their own. The entrance to the kingdom grew nearer, and Rapunzel’s excitement soared. She forged ahead of them. As she wandered ahead, Eugene noticed another WANTED poster of him posted to the side of bridge. He sighed. They were just being cruel with his nose. At least when he started dating Rapunzel, there was more of an effort to get it right although he still had nightmares about how the official wedding portrait of he and Rapunzel would look once they got married. Eugene tore the poster off and crumbled it, tossing it into the water.

Rapunzel’s senses were overloaded as she entered the town square. There was the smell of freshly baked bread mixed with the sweetness of the cakes for sale. People chattered, and children laughed. A warm breeze blew through Rapunzel’s hair. She felt a tug on her golden locks and noticed people stepping through and around her hair. Eugene ran up behind her, grabbing the stray hair. He gave her a warm smile. “I know just the thing,” he said.

He led her to a fountain where four little girls were braiding each other’s hair. They gasped when they saw Rapunzel come into view. Quickly, they worked together to turned Rapunzel’s hair into a beautiful braid lined with flowers grown throughout the kingdom. Once they finished, Rapunzel spun around, stunned by their talent. “Thank you so much,” she smiled, giving each girl a hug. “It’s wonderful!”

With her hair out of the way, Rapunzel set out to explore with Eugene right behind her. “What’s that?” she asked.

“That’s a bakery,” Eugene replied.

“What about that?”

“The florist.”

“And that?”

“A bathroom.”

“Oh…”

“I’m kidding,” Eugene laughed. “That’s where the royal guards go for lunch.”

Rapunzel’s eyes caught a sign with a painted book hanging above a small building. “Is that?” she said, walking closer, her eyes sparkling with wonder. She peered in through the window and saw dozens of shelves filled with books. Eugene opened the door and gestured for her to enter.

“There’s so many books!” Rapunzel said as she approached the bookshelves. “About so many things! What’s this one about?” she pulled a red leather-bound book off the shelf. She flipped through the pages and discovered it was a fairytale. Then, she saw a yellow book and darted towards it, setting the red book back on the shelf. “Eugene, this one’s about the history of the kingdom! And this one, it’s all about medicine!”

Rapunzel moved around the corner and onto the other side of the shelf. Eugene leaned against the wall, smiling. “Eugene! Guess what I found!?” Rapunzel called from the other side. She came back around holding a black book with its title written in gold, _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider._

“That’s a good one,” Eugene nodded. Rapunzel sat down on the floor and opened the book, beginning to read. Eugene sat down beside her and read alongside. He watched Rapunzel’s expressions change as she moved through the story. Once she finished the first tale, Rapunzel closed the book and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Eugene asked.

“Nothing,” Rapunzel giggled. “It’s just… He’s nothing like you.”

“Beg your pardon?” Eugene gasped, pretending to be hurt. “I’m most definitely a handsome, rich, swash-buckling hero. I can’t even believe you’d say otherwise.”

After putting all of Rapunzel’s books away, her attention was grabbed by the flags lining the streets. Each one was purple with a golden sun. “They’re beautiful,” she said to herself. Eugene looked at her, his expression unsure. “They… They’re the symbol of Corona. Every year, the entire kingdom puts them out on this day.”

“For what?”

“For their lost princess.” Eugene took Rapunzel’s hand and guided to her a mosaic between two buildings. The piece depicted a clear king and queen and in their arms was their daughter, a princess with golden hair and emerald eyes. Rapunzel stared at the mosaic. Something felt familiar about the people in it, but she couldn’t put her finger on why or how.

“Each year, Corona holds this festival in hope that their princess will return,” Eugene explained. “Everything is for her. Even the lanterns. Everyone hopes she might one day see them and finally return home.”

Rapunzel was about to ask about the lost princess when she noticed a group of children drawing on the ground with chalk. She bounded towards them asking if she could join. They happily agreed, and Rapunzel began to work on her masterpiece. Eugene took a deep breath, grateful Rapunzel had changed the subject on her own. He still wasn’t quite sure when to tell her. He at least wanted to wait until after they saw the lanterns. He didn’t want to lose that special moment he shared with her for anything.

As Rapunzel continued to draw, Eugene stopped by the bakery and bought cupcakes for them both. On his way back to her, he bought a bag of apples from a fruit cart for Maximus. When he returned, Rapunzel had drawn a magnificent mural with Corona’s golden sun at its center. She wiped her forehead, getting purple chalk on her face. She stood up and joined Eugene.

“That’s pretty good,” Eugene said, pointing to her work. “Are you an artist?” he smirked.

“Well,” Rapunzel replied humbly. “I do like drawing. Every wall in my tower is covered in paintings and I guess… I’ve had a lot of time to practice.”

“Here’s a little something for the hard work,” Eugene smiled, handing Rapunzel the cupcake. “It’s chocolate.”

 Rapunzel bit into the cupcake and immediately smiled. “This is delicious! I’ve never had anything like it before! What’s this stuff on top?”

“Icing,” Eugene chuckled as he wiped the chalk off her forehead. “I guess Gothel never baked you a birthday cake?”

“Never,” Rapunzel said as she shoved the rest of the cupcake into her mouth. “I usually doing all the baking. I’ve made pies and cookies, but never icing!”

“Lucky for you the palace chefs make a mean cupcake,” Eugene grinned, taking Rapunzel’s arm. “And now m’lady, would you like to dance?”

Jubilant music filled the air. He guided her back to the square where some musicians had gathered on the street. They began to play, and all the townspeople began to dance. Rapunzel jumped into the center of it, twirling and spinning like she never had before. The joy she radiated pulled others in and soon it seemed like the entire town was dancing. Those who stood on the outside clapped along, cheering on the dancers.

As Rapunzel danced, she noticed Eugene standing by the side. She motioned for him to come join her. Before, he would’ve declined, but this time he smiled and said, “Oh, what the heck?” He jumped in, but as he went to grab Rapunzel’s hand, he was swept away by another dancer. Rapunzel laughed as she joined hands with another gentleman. The two danced through the square, unsure of where the other could be as the music reached its climax.

Rapunzel let herself spin, lost in the world of music. As she moved, others gave way, letting the princess of the dance take control. They danced around her as the clapping grew louder. Her braid swung with an almost enchanting golden glow. Eugene kept watching her until, lost in love, until he found himself let go and thrust in her direction. He danced towards her and caught her mid-twirl. Their hands connected, their faces close as the music faded. She smiled at him almost a much as he did at her.

“To the boats!” someone from the crowd shouted. The crowd dissipated as everyone moved into their homes to prepare their lanterns or to the docks to ready the boats.

“Where’s everyone going?” Rapunzel asked, slightly disappointed. “I wanted to dance some more.”

“Actually,” Eugene said, gently taking her hand. “It’s time for the best part.”

Eugene led Rapunzel to the docks as the sun began to set. At the end of the small pier was a tiny boat, just big enough for the two of them. “Eugene!” Rapunzel gasped. “When did you do this?”

“Never underestimate a thief, Blondie,” Eugene winked. “We’re full of surprises. And considering it’s the best day of your life, I thought you should have a decent seat.”

As Rapunzel settled into the boat, Eugene set the bag of apples in front of Maximus who had joined them at the pier. Max stared at the eyes warily. “I paid for them,” Eugene sighed. “Honestly this time.” Satisfied, Max used his hoof to knock open the bag and began to enjoy his treat.

Eugene joined Rapunzel in the boat and untied the rope connecting it to the pier. Pascal scurried to the edge while Rapunzel stared off into the water, stunned by the scene. She’d never seen anything like this from her tower. She had no idea the world could be so beautiful. Her gaze turned to Eugene who pushed the boat away from the pier. She had no idea the world was filled with such wonderful people.

The boat drifted further into the water as the sun fully disappeared. Rapunzel noticed other boats enter the water, but no lanterns yet. She bit her lip, worry building in the pit of her stomach. What if this wasn’t everything she dreamed it would be? Then, she felt another hand grab hers. It was Eugene.

“It’s terrifying, isn’t it?” he said, gazing into the distance. “When you’ve been dreaming about something your entire life, how do you know it’s all it’s cracked up to be?”

“It’s like you know exactly what I want to say,” Rapunzel smiled weakly, nervously pulling on her braid. “What if it’s not?”

“I promise it will be.”

“And if it is?”

Eugene smiled. “Then, you get to find a new dream. And that dream will be even better than you could ever imagine."

Eugene plucked a flower out her hair and placed it in the water. The flower floated away, bouncing on the ripples made by the boat. He grabbed another and offered it to her. She gently took it and dropped it into the water, her flower floating beside his.

Rapunzel played with the flowers in the water until she noticed a strange reflection. Something bright illuminating the sky… _“The lanterns!”_ Rapunzel thought as she jumped up and leaned onto the side of the boat, trying to get as close to them as she could.

She watched in awe as a lantern entered the night sky like a single star. Then, the entire island began to light up. The warm, golden glow of the lanterns enveloped the land, then took to the sky. Lanterns of all shapes and sizes filled the air. The ships surrounding the boat lit their own lanterns and let them soar. Rapunzel watched as the dark world turned light. It was even better than she had dreamed!

 _“I can’t believe I’m really here,”_ Rapunzel smiled dreamily. _“I can’t believe I’m really here… with him.”_ She turned around to see Eugene holding two lanterns. He shrugged and held one out to her. Rapunzel sat back down, giddy, and went to take the lantern, but stopped. She put her hands back in her lap. “When I left my tower, I was scared… Scared about you, about the world…” Rapunzel said slowly. “But now, I’m not scared anymore. You know what I mean?

“I know exactly what you mean,” Eugene replied, placing the lantern in her hands. Together, they lifted their lanterns to the sky and let them float away. They danced around each other, never leaving the others’ side.

Other lanterns floated low, nearly brushing the sides of the boat. Rapunzel leaned over the edge, captivated. “Look!” she shouted as a lantern bearing the crest of Corona neared the water. She leaned over the water as far as could, letting the tips of her fingers push the stray lantern back into the air. It was warm to the touch. She watched as it flew high again, distinct amongst the other lights.

Eugene’s heart beat so loud he could barely hear himself think. _“I won’t let this moment get away,”_ he thought as he took Rapunzel’s hands. _“It’s better than telling her while I’m half-dead.”_

“Rapunzel,” he said as the lanterns sparkled behind her. “I want to tell you about my dream.”

“About being Flynn Rider?” She asked.

“No, this is Eugene’s dream,” he chuckled. “And she’s kind and wonderful and fills my world with a new light. No matter what happens, no matter what crazy adventures we find ourselves in, no matter how many times I have to live the same story again… She will always be my dream.”

Pascal turned red and covered his eyes, sensing what was coming. Eugene leaned forward, closing his eyes. Instinctively, Rapunzel did the same and in a short moment of bliss, their lips touched, and everything was perfect. Warmth ran through them both and a feeling of love overflowed within them.

They pulled apart, both smiling. Rapunzel touched Eugene’s cheek and said, “I’d love to be your dream.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Eugene sighed, overjoyed that this moment that had gone so wrong before could finally be right. But he still had one more important thing to do before the night was over. He couldn’t keep Rapunzel to himself any longer. He had to take her home. He had to tell her the truth.

“Blondie, I have one more thing to tell you,” Eugene said, his tone turning more serious.

“Yes?” Rapunzel smiled.

“It’s going to sound like a lot and it is. I couldn’t believe it the first time and before I tell you, I want you to know that I am always here, and I will be here whenever you need me.”

“Eugene, you’re scaring me. What’s this about?”

Eugene took a breath. “It’s about… Gothel!”

“Mother?” Rapunzel said, a bit confused.

Eugene stood up, nearly falling off the boat. “No… I mean, yes, but – Rapunzel, I need you to take this boat and get to one of those ships.” His voice turned nervous as the boat drifted closer to the pier.

“Why? Eugene, what is going on?”

“Tell them that you’re- “

The boat hit the side of the pier and a meaty hand grabbed the side, holding it steady. Rapunzel and Eugene looked up to see Mother Gothel standing there, arms crossed, with two angry Stabbington Brothers behind her. “Tell her that she’s what, thief?” Mother Gothel scoffed. “I’ll tell you what you are. You’re as good as gone.”

The Stabbington Brothers forcefully grabbed Eugene out of the boat, sending it rocking it violently. They stuck a gag in his mouth and held him so tight he could barely move. Pascal scurried onto Rapunzel’s shoulder as the girl yelled in horror, “Mother? What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

“Rapunzel, my flower!” Mother Gothel cried, helping Rapunzel out of the boat. She gave the girl a hug and ran her hands across Rapunzel’s braid. “I came across these gentlemen in the woods while traveling and they told me all about this thief. I got worried and returned home, but you were gone.” Mother Gothel sobbed melodramatically. “Thank goodness I thought to come here and look for you otherwise I might have lost you forever! I tore this entire kingdom apart looking for you, darling!” She hugged her daughter once more.

“Mother, I’m fine,” Rapunzel cried, tears falling from her eyes. “I’m okay. Please let Eugene go. It’s my fault I left the tower, not his. I know you must be scared, but he’s protected me this entire time.” Eugene shouted, but nothing but incoherent screams came out. Sideburns punched him in the gut and he groaned loudly.

“Eugene!” Rapunzel shouted, running to him. “Let him go!” Neither Stabbington Brother showed signs of even hearing her. “Please! Let him go! Eugene!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Mother Gothel said, placing her arms on Rapunzel’s shoulder. “This man is a wanted thief. He’s the most dangerous criminal in the land! I can’t let him go and I certainly can’t let him near you.”

“He’s not dangerous!” Rapunzel sobbed, turning to face her mother. “Mother, let him go!”

“And I see he’s taught you bad behavior,” Mother Gothel scowled. “It’s rude to talk back to your mother, Rapunzel! This man is a liar and a thief! Whatever he’s told you was just a trick! Hmph… You think he cares about you? Rapunzel, you’re too naïve. All he wanted was your hair. I’m taking you home immediately.”

Rapunzel stood her ground and stared at her mother. “I’m not leaving unless you let Eugene go. Mother, please… Don’t let them hurt him…” Mother Gothel looked at her, then to the Stabbington Brothers. She sighed and hugged Rapunzel. “I hate to make you sad, my dearest. I… I’ll let him go, but only if you agree to come home with me and stay safe in our tower. Please, Rapunzel. Think about how I feel. I returned home only to find my only daughter gone and then discover she’s in the clutches of a criminal… I can’t go through that again, love. I can’t bear to lose my precious flower again.”

Tears clouded Rapunzel’s vision. She buried her head in her mother’s shoulders and cried. She looked up and saw Eugene still bound tight and in pain. She couldn’t let this happen to him. She couldn’t let him be treated this way, but she couldn’t hurt her mother anymore either. “Mother, I’ll go back with you. I promise, but… Will you let me say goodbye?”

“Of course, darling.”

“Eugene…” Rapunzel’s lip trembled. “I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry… I left my tower and got you into trouble…” Eugene shook his head, his eyes filled with pain. She didn’t know the truth yet. He had to get her away from this monster. Rapunzel looked at ground, grasping the folds of her dress. “You were my new dream and I’ll never forget about you. Today was the best day ever all because of you. Goodbye, Eugene.”

Rapunzel covered her face with her hands and began to cry even harder. Mother Gothel threw her cloak over the girl and wrapped her arm around her in false comfort. The woman turned back to the brothers and Eugene, giving them a deadly look. Eugene watched in terror as she mouthed the words, “Get rid of him.”

But Eugene wasn’t going to let anyone get rid of him. At least, not until he got Rapunzel back to the King and Queen safely.

He sprung into to action, suddenly kicking his leg into Sideburn’s shin. He leaned over in pain and Eugene pulled Patchy to the side, sending him falling over his brother. For good measure, he leaped off of them after Rapunzel, sending them tumbling into the water. He tore the gag from his mouth and shouted, “Rapunzel, get away from her!”

Rapunzel turned back, terrified, but Mother Gothel pushed her forward. “Eugene!” she cried as Gothel stepped in front of her. Eugene ran towards her, fists balled. As he neared, he noticed a small alleyway where a lump of white lay. Eugene realized it was Maximus. They had knocked him unconscious. Now, Eugene was really mad. He wasn’t going to let her get away with this.

“Let her go,” Eugene demanded, now standing a few feet from Gothel. “I won’t let you leave here with her.”

“Now you’ve done it. Now I’m the bad guy,” Gothel growled as her grip around Rapunzel’s wrist tightened. She pulled a dagger from her dress and pointed at the thief. “I won’t let you leave here with her either.”  Rapunzel’s face turned white at the sight of the blade. It was impossible, right? Mother would never do something like this.

Eugene wasn’t going to take any chances. He knew Gothel’s true evil. He charged at the witch and knocked the woman to the ground, breaking her grasp of Rapunzel. As the two of them fell, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach that began to spread. He cried out in pain but kept Gothel pinned the ground. The woman wrestled with him yet couldn’t break free. He was holding her down, but only before his strength gave out. He looked to his stomach and saw the black hilt of Gothel’s dagger sticking out. Blood oozed from the wound, staining his clothes and dripping onto the cobblestone.

“Eugene!” Rapunzel cried as she ran towards him. She quickly undid her braid, prepared to heal his wound with her song. But Eugene knew if she did that, Gothel would take her prisoner and threaten her. She could force Rapunzel to return home with her and that was the last thing Eugene would let happen.

“No, Rapunzel!” Eugene grunted, his vision becoming blurry. “Get away! Run to the palace! Tell them you’re the lost princess!”

“T-The lost princess…” Rapunzel stopped and nearly fell to the ground in shock. The news struck her like a bolt of lightning, but almost instantly, she returned to what mattered most to her in moment. “I’m not leaving you for anything, Eugene. Not when you’re this hurt.”

“Rapunzel, please! AH!”

Mother Gothel sneered as a free hand hit dagger, plunging it deeper into Eugene’s stomach. In his moment of weakness, she overpowered him and forced him to the ground. She now towered over him. Her breathing was ragged, a sign of her true age, but her anger kept her going. “I should’ve gotten rid of you from the moment I saw you enter that tavern,” she growled. “I’ll make sure you never bother us again.”

She pulled the dagger from his wound and raised it high, prepared to strike a truly deadly blow. Her arms came down at frightening speed and Eugene closed his eyes, letting a vision of Rapunzel’s smile fill his mind. It was the last thing he wanted to see before he died. But the knife never came.

Eugene opened his eyes and saw Rapunzel holding back her mother’s arm with an expression of anger Eugene knew to well. It was the side of Rapunzel you never wanted to get on. “Mother, let him go!” Rapunzel shouted. “I can’t believe it. This is all a lie, isn’t it? You, me… It was never real.”

Gothel stood up, knocking away Rapunzel’s grasp, but kept Eugene on the ground by stepping on him. The knife fell from her hands, but she was too enthralled with Rapunzel to notice. “And so what if this thief’s lies are true?” Gothel shouted. “What then? You’re coming home with me and he will be left to die.”

“No.” Rapunzel shook her head. “I’m not going to let him die.”

Despite being in intense pain, Eugene moved quickly. He knew exactly what Rapunzel was about to do. He knew the deal she was going to strike. With the last bit of energy he had, Eugene pushed away Gothel’s foot and rolled to the side. He grabbed the dagger and leaped towards Rapunzel. In one swift movement, he let the blade sweep through her golden hair and watched as it turned brown. Rapunzel cried as Mother Gothel let out a blood curdling scream. Eugene fell to the ground, the dagger clattering against the stone.

Rapunzel watched Mother Gothel’s form fade away nothing more than dust right in front of her. The woman’s painful screams gave way to a terrifying silence. If the Stabbington Brothers hadn’t run after ending their swim already, the scream would’ve sent them packing. Rapunzel’s ashen face stared at a pile of dust atop a velvet dress. She could barely breathe. Everything was happening so fast. It all seemed so impossible…

Eugene lead out a ragged breath and Rapunzel turned to him. “Eugene… Eugene! Stay with me please!” she cried, cupping his cheek. He smiled weakly. “You know…” he muttered. “This is exactly how it went before and being here with you, I know I’ll be okay.”

“Eugene!” Rapunzel cried as she grabbed at her hair. “Please! Please be okay!”

Eugene closed his eyes. He knew for a brief moment everything would be black. This after all was the story of how he died. But if he was lucky again, he might wake up to a princess and a happily ever after.

“Wake up, boy!” a shrill voice yelled. Eugene’s eyes flickered open and he instinctively touched his side, prepared to feel incredible pain. But he was fine. In fact, there was no wound at all. Eugene sat up and examined himself. He was perfectly fine, but what about...

“Rapunzel!” He shouted. “Where’s Rapunzel?”

“If I had to guess she’s probably still sleeping soundly in the caravan with that lady-in-waiting of hers...” the voice said. A figure stepped in front of Eugene. She was an older woman wearing a red cloak with graying hair tied back tight.

“You!” Eugene yelled. “You’re the one who-“

“Yes,” the lady nodded. “I’m the one who sent you on that journey. And I must apologize. I misjudged you, boy...”

Eugene grabbed his head. “Then... none of that was real? And... Rapunzel’s okay?”

“She’s perfectly safe and right where you remember her being.”

“Thank goodness.” Eugene breathed a sigh of relief. “Now onto my other question... What the heck is wrong with you? Why would you do that to a man? Do you know what I just went through?!”

The woman pursed her lips. “Do you know how important Rapunzel is to Corona?”

“Yeah, she’s the princess.”

“She’s not just any princess. She is the princess we lost for eighteen long years. Now, she has brought new light to our kingdom and if we were to lose that light again, we could never recover. This time, I made sure we would not lose her.”

“Lady, what the heck are you talking about? A simple apology would suffice.”

The woman smiled softly. “I held that precious child in my arms only hours after she born. For a servant like me, she was my greatest joy, almost like my own child. And then she was gone, and I couldn’t protect her. I was in the palace that night, the night Rapunzel was stolen from us. I couldn’t do a thing, but now... Now I could do something. I could put the closest person to her to test and you... You proved to be more than you appear.

Eugene frowned. “Let me get this straight. You mean to tell me, you put me through all that and had me nearly die again because you thought I was a bad boyfriend?”

“I suppose that’s the simple way to say it,” the woman replied bluntly. “I thought you were a no-good thief who used his charms to sway the royal family and considered Rapunzel only a pawn in a ploy for power. Once you got what you wanted for her, you would disappear to continue your life of thieving. But I’m happy to say I was wrong about you.”

Eugene stared at the woman, jaw dropped. “On the one hand, I’m glad someone would go to such lengths to protect Rapunzel,” he said. “But on the other, I am so emotionally exhausted right now and not feeling super sympathetic to your cause, lady.”

“Then return to your friends,” the woman smiled. “And rejoice in the love of the princess. I hope you find happiness in the many years to come. And try to keep her out of trouble. She’s almost as reckless as you.” The woman winked and then vanished into the darkness, leaving Eugene alone in the forest. In fact, it was the same forest he went into to find firewood which meant the caravan wasn’t far away.

Eugene sprinted out of the forest and as the trees turned to an open clearing, he saw the caravan parked with a small fire still crackling beside it. The sun was barely coming up. Eugene ran to the caravan, grateful to see Lance still asleep against the tree. At the sound of Eugene’s footsteps, Lance’s eyes fluttered open. “Hey, what’s up?” he yawned, stretching out his arms. “Did you get that firewood?”

“Ha ha, no...” Eugene replied sheepishly. He’s forgotten about the firewood. Actually, it was the absolute last thing on his mind. He had something more important to do first. He stepped up to the caravan and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a cranky Cassandra. “What is it, Fitzherbert? It’s not time to leave yet.”

“I wasn’t looking for you, Cass. I’d actually like to see Rapunzel, so you can go back to sleep and hopefully another hour will make you pleasant.” Cassandra, too tired to argue, glared at him but went to get Rapunzel.

“Eugene? What’s wrong?” Rapunzel yawned as she came to the door. “It’s so early.”

Without saying anything, Eugene leaned over and hugged Rapunzel, resting his head on top of hers. He ran his hand through the hair and took solace in the warmth of her body. “Eugene…” Rapunzel said softly. She leaned onto her toes and kissed him on the forehead. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Eugene smiled. “I’m just really glad you’re here.”

Rapunzel blushed, preparing to give him another kiss when Cass cleared her throat loudly. Eugene and Rapunzel looked up and saw the lady-in-waiting standing behind them, arms crossed. “Did you have a midlife crisis while out in the forest?” Cassandra moaned. “What’s with the sudden lovefest?”

 _“Midlife crisis?”_ Eugene thought, feeling offended. _“I’m nowhere near old enough to have a…”_

“Cassandra, just how old do you think I am?” Eugene asked.

“Too old,” Cass smirked as she walked out of the caravan, right past the couple. She clapped her hands and announced to the crew, “If we’re all awake, then let’s get going! Lance, throw Shorty in the back. I’ll take the reins. We’ve got another full day of traveling. Raps, wanna join me up front?”

“Totally!” Rapunzel cheered, joining Cass. Before jumping onto the front of the caravan, Rapunzel turned back to Eugene. “You look pretty tired. I can tell you had a rough night,” she said lovingly. “There’s an empty bed in the caravan with your name on it.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that,” Eugene replied, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep considering everything that happened.

“Whadda about me?” Lance said, jumping between Rapunzel and Eugene.

“Why don’t you ride up front with Cass and me?” Rapunzel offered instead. “There’s a pretty comfy seat in the middle…”

“I call dibs!” Lance shouted as he raced to take his seat. Eugene and Rapunzel laughed to themselves at Lance’s rather childish, but charming demeanor.

“Are you going to be okay?” Rapunzel asked Eugene, clasping his hands. “We can talk about it if you’d like. We’ve literally got all day.”

“It’s okay,” Eugene smiled, kissing her on the head. “I’m just grateful I get to spend everyday with my dream come true.”

“So I am.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
